- The Contractor shall design and implement international mHealth projects within priority countries identified by the COR in conjunction with U.S. Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS), Office of the Assistant Secretary for Health (OASH). International mHealth projects may include providing text libraries, web site and social media support, and technical support.